The present invention involves a device for retaining the position of a nut or head of a threaded fastener assembly during the tightening or loosening thereof. The device can be mated to the nut or head of the fastener assembly and released, wherein it will thereafter support itself and retain the nut or head, allowing the user of the device to use both hands to manipulate the nut or head on the opposite end of the fastener assembly.
In fastening operations, especially in fastening operations utilizing a threaded fastener assembly such as a bolt and nut, the position of the fastener assembly often is not conducive to proper ergonomic manipulation by a user thereof. For example, when using a bolt and nut, the length of the bolt may make it difficult for a user to simultaneously reach both the bolt head and the nut attached to the threaded end of the bolt. It is also possible, due to the structure through which the bolt passes, that one or both of the bolt head and the nut may be obstructed from the view of the user. This can result in the user blindly searching for either the bolt head or the nut, such as by feeling for one or the other. In such situations, it is not only difficult for the user to comfortably and safely perform a fastening or loosening operation, but it may even be difficult for the user to engage either the bolt head or nut of the fastener assembly with the proper tools.
It is also possible when using a double-ended fastener, such as a bolt and nut, that the user may be required to observe the position of either the bolt head or the nut. For example, the bolt head may have a marking or other position indicator that is required to be aligned with some other feature of the structure through which the bolt passes. Similarly, it may be necessary to observe the nut during the fastening or loosening operation. If the bolt head and nut are either spaced at too great a distance, the view thereof is obstructed, or both, the user may not be able to properly manipulate the fastener assembly. For example, if the bolt head and nut are spaced at too great a distance, the user may not be able to observe the bolt head while maintaining the position of the nut. Similarly, if the view of the bolt head and/or the fastener is obstructed by some other structure, it may be necessary to observe both the bolt head and the nut while fitting a tool thereto. However, when both the bolt head and the nut cannot be viewed simultaneously, it may not be possible to maintain control over each tool that must be used to manipulate the fastener assembly. Hence, it can be seen that situations may occur wherein a user cannot physically simultaneously operate both a tool engaged with the bolt head and a tool engaged with the nut of the fastener assembly.
What is needed then, is a device for maintaining the position of a nut or bolt head without continuing physical contact by the user. Available tools are not designed to engage a bolt head or nut without user interaction. It is true that a wrench or socket may in certain situations remain engaged with a bolt head or nut after release by a user thereof. However, it is difficult, if not impossible in most situations for the wrench or socket to secure the position of the bolt head or nut, while also remaining engaged therewith as the fastener assembly is tightened or loosened. Typically, any tool that is left unrestrained on a bolt head or nut will rotate along with the bolt head or nut as the fastener assembly is rotated by the user. Thus, any tool left unrestrained on a bolt head or nut will also likely become dislodged upon contact with a neighboring structure. Consequently, it is desirable to have a device that may be placed into self-supporting and mating engagement with either a bolt head or a nut, such that the device is able to maintain its position and restrain the bolt head or nut without user interaction.
The present invention is designed to perform such a function. The present invention comprises a device having a first portion that can be placed into mating engagement with either the bolt head or nut of a threaded bolt-type fastener assembly. The device also has a second portion that is adapted to engage a structure that neighbors the component or components to which the fastener assembly is installed. The second portion is preferably extendable or retractable to allow it to properly communicate with the neighboring structure. The second portion is also preferably biased toward either an extended or retracted position, such that after the second portion is placed into proper contact with the structure, the device will independently remain in the installed (mated) position on the bolt head or nut. Once the device is installed, the bolt head or nut on the opposite end of the fastener assembly may be rotated by the user. Because the device is able to independently retain the position of the bolt head or nut to which it is installed, tightening or loosening of the fastener assembly may be accomplished by manipulating only the bolt head or nut on the opposite end thereof (i.e., there is no need for the user to maintain the position of the bolt head with a first tool while simultaneously tightening the nut with a second tool).
Preferably, the device employs a socket component on the first portion for engaging and retaining the particular fastener assembly element. The socket component may be permanently affixed to the first portion, such as by welding. Alternatively, the socket component may be attached to the first portion by means of a typical socket retaining post. Such structures are commonly utilized on ratcheting socket wrenches to allow the releasable connection of various sockets. In this manner, the device may be used on bolts having a multitude of bolt head and nut sizes. In lieu of the socket component, the device may also employ an open-end or box wrench component to engage and retain the bolt head or nut.
To use the device, for example, to secure the position of a bolt head during the tightening of a nut element of a fastener assembly, the user first places the socket component over the bolt head. The second portion of the device may then be extended (or retracted) as necessary to initially clear the neighboring structure with which it will engage. The device may then be rotated by turning the device and the loose bolt head. The second portion may then be released, whereby a biasing means will encourage the second portion toward its natural position. A protruding leg or other structure on the second portion is preferably provided to engage with the structure, such that the position of the device will be maintained and the device will be prevented from rotating. The user may then proceed to tighten the fastener assembly by rotating the nut with the proper tool. After tightening is completed, the second portion of the device may again be extended (or retracted) to provide adequate clearance for withdrawal of the socket from the bolt head, and the subsequent removal of the device.
The device of the present invention may be used in virtually any situation wherein a threaded fastener assembly having a bolt head and nut, or a combination of nuts, is used in sufficient proximity to an adjacent structure with which the device can make contact. In one particular application, the present device can be used to assist in securing a substantially hidden fastener assembly used in the rear suspension of an automobile.